1-800-FANGIRL (Sasuke x Reader)
by Shadowhunter69
Summary: {MODERN} (Name) (Last) was Sasuke's #1 Fangirl. Keyword: WAS. Let's just say that (Name) made it her goal to make Sasuke's life a living hell. While keeping the tag of being Sasuke's fangirl, she is secretly the reason behind Sasuke's suffering. But what happens when her secret is out?
1. Prologυe-тeaѕer cнapтer

Hello there! This is (Name) (Last), Sasuke's #1 fangirl at your service. I'm not some ordinary fangirl, you see. Sasuke is...how do I put it...a piece of fucking trash. However, I like to keep this opinion of mine to myself. I am president of Sasuke's fanclub, and I know all too well of how much Sasuke does not like the fact he has one. Which is exactly why I run it in the first place. It is my job to make Sasuke's life a living hell. To be honest, he deserves it.

I loved Sasuke once. ONCE. Which is why I am able to keep up this act that I still love him. It makes me sick.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnn~" I got up in his face which showed annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you I love you to make you go out with me?" I whine showing puppy dog eyes. _Gag. _If your wondering how I am able to do such things, it takes years of practice, honey. YEARS.

"Go away, " He snarled. "I don't like you! Who the hell would like someone as ugly and annoying as you?!," _Well I hate you too, fucking duck-ass. _

"Awww! You don't mean that!" I say flirtatiously. "I'll be here again, Sasuke, tomorrow!" I say leaving showing a face of disgust as I turned my back away. I saw Sakura, my vice-president.

"Sakura, do you mind?" I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Sasuke is over there," I wiggle my eyebrows up and down. "Why don't you go try and soften him up a little, ne?" Sakura's face turned a deep red. Honestly, I did not understand how these girls liked someone like him. She ran over and threw her arms around Sasuke. I whistled, and the other members of the fan club popped up. I pointed over at Sakura and Sasuke and they went running. I dust off my shoulder, and keep walking down the hallway smirking to myself.

Oh, how I wish I could just tell Sasuke how big of a dick he is.

All girls have that childhood crush. Well Sasuke was mine, as much as I hate to admit it. But a certain turn of events made me hate his guts. The fact is that five years ago, when we were eleven, Sasuke bullied my best friend. I over looked it, until the day that my best friend moved away and I never saw her again. It was all Sasuke's fault that she left. But that was only the beginning. I once confronted him about it, only to be bullied myself. There is a lot more why I hate him. He's cocky, arrogant, selfish, and just a plain bastard. I'm not physically strong enough to get back at him, but I could work behind the scenes and make sure he isn't happy.

But something has gone terribly wrong.

My father worked with his, and Sasuke's father was going on a business trip for three weeks. And guess who offered to let him stay at his house? That's right. My father. So Sasuke is going to be living with me for THREE fucking weeks. DREI. TRES. TROIS.

I don't know if I can keep up my act in my own house as well. This is a nightmare waiting to happen.

Lets pray I don't kill him in his sleep.


	2. Not So Introduction with a Game of Darts

"(Name)," my father starts, "This is Sasuke," _Yeah, I get that, no dip crap. _

"Of course it is!" I said with a pained smile. "I mean, who doesn't know Sasuke?!" _Someone kill me now. _Sasuke looked just as uncomfortable as I was feeling. Well, I felt like I was going to vomit. My father smiled innocently and glanced my way noticing my strange behavior. I didn't act this cheery when it's just us. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I hope you find yourself comfortable here,"

"Thank you, Sir," Sasuke replied charmingly. It made me want to raise my eyebrow at him, but I kept it to myself.

"(Name), would you like to show him to the guest room?"

"O-of course!" I lead Sasuke to the guest room, and locked him in there so I wouldn't have to see his face again. and smiled politely. "I hope you enjoy your stay…" I said flirtatiously. I even threw in a wink. I swear, I even surprise myself with the things I do. With that, I ran up to my room and shut the door with a slam and flung myself onto my bed face first. I sighed and turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling. Dread filled me as I thought of how long these three weeks were going to be. That's practically a month.

I then caught a whiff of something that smelled of really, really, good cooking. I ran down the steps to help my dad cook. He always liked it when I did that.

But when I got down to the kitchen, Sasuke was the one in front of the stove stirring a pan making satisfying sizzling sounds.

"Sasuke…you…cook?" I say in disbelief. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I then realized I forgot my act. "I mean…of course you cook! I bet whatever your cooking will taste wonderful! Because _you're _wonderful!" _What the fuck am I saying?_I'm going to have to remind myself to regurgitate anything that I eat made by him. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Good. I hope I get on his nerves.

"Hn," He turns around and goes back to work. _Hn. _I mock him in my head. Why the hell is he cooking anyway? As if my father read my mind, he walks in from the living room.

"Isn't that nice of him? He offered to cook in thanks for letting him stay." Always the charmer I suppose.

"Of couse Sasuke is so nice…" and still a piece of fucking trash.

When the food was ready, we all sat down to eat. "So," my dad just loved to start awkward conversations. "I suppose you two have met before now? Were you guys friends?" _Nope. _

"Yes," I say smiling.

"No," Sasuke was very blunt about it. I grunt internally. My dad realized he stepped over a boundary and he kept silent after that. I hurried to eat my food and ran to the sink to wash off my plate.

"Thank you for the meal!" I yell before sprinting to my room once again. I have a feeling I was going to be in here for more than usual. I dug out my laptop and started typing in my journal on Quotev. How else do you expect me to rant about hating Sasuke? (I use a fake name of course. Which was Duck-butt). By having a neverending eternal monologue? I might explode if that was the case. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I answer sweetly.

"Your dads wanting to know if you want to watch a movie." Sasuke's voice on the other side said dully.

"Ahh, no thank you," _Go AWAY. _

"Whatever," _Jeez, no need for the attitude. _I heard him walk away. After I finished my journal entry, I closed my laptop and picked up a dart.  
Yes, I have a dart board that may or may not have Sasuke's face on it, got a problem? I opened the door to my closet, and I saw the board. (This is how I hid the dart board from my dad. I don't need him thinking he has a violent daughter.) I threw the darts hard at the board and got a bulls eye, which also happened to be the tip of Sasuke's nose on the picture. I'm the president of Sasuke's fanclub so of course I have pictures of him. It takes years of practice, to get bulls eye on a dart board. Want lessons?

I got ready to throw another dart, but that's when my door opened. I swung around, to see Sasuke. "What…are you doing?" I glance to the dart board with his face on it. I looked back at him. I shook with anger.

"B-BAKA!" I throw the dart at him and he ducked, LOL 'ducked' barley missing getting hit in the forehead. The dart stuck in the wall behind him. He looked at me wide eyed and quite frankly, scared. He should be. "I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED!"

Well, there goes my act I suppose.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the shortness...**


	3. Watergun Fights and Free Manicures

I huff in anger, and Sasuke was still staring at me wide eyed. He slowly picked his head up from his duck while holding up his hands in surrender. I wish that dart could've hit him in the head. He slowly looked behind him at the dart lodged in the wall and pulled it out. He held it up to his head and shook it in his fingers. "Hmm," He says in mock confusion. "Now, you would think that the girl who supposedly loves you would _not _throw a dart at your head," He moved his eyebrows up staring at me. I gulp sending death stares at him. _Shit, I can't believe I lost it there. _

"Unless, of course, you hate my guts…" He said cocking his head to the side. He threw the dart and it whizzed past my head and hit the target in the bull's eye. He walked closer to me, and I stepped back. If he comes closer I will Jackie Chan his ass.

"What-What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? I don't-" He stepped closer. I couldn't step any further backwards because my back hit against the wall. He smirked. _Fucking smirked. _"FINE. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" All the hatred that I held in came through my fists and I hit them repeatedly against his chest.

"Is that so?" He asked, his voice like honey.

"I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SICK!" I can feel my anger boiling.

"Then why have you been all over me ever since I knew you?"

"B-b-because!" I stuttered. It was really embarrassing. I just wish that my life never had Sasuke in it.

"Because why?" _He really fucking gets on my nerves. _Maybe he should just stand in front of the dart board.

"I wanted to get on your nerves!" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Could you be any more childish?" I grunted and walked up to him and pointed my finger at his face.

"Yes! Yes, I can! Would you like me to demonstrate for the next three weeks? I'll be happy to!"

"What's the point if I already know you are faking?" I look to the side in thought.

"I have my ways…" I smiled deviously. This doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being his 'Fangirl'. That's for the school. But here at my house, on MY turf…I can do anything. My dad is almost never home, so this will be easy. Sasuke squinted his eyes at me.

"What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out…Uchiha."

I run into Sasuke's room with a water gun and jump on the bed. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-kuuuunn!" I squirted him in the face with the water gun. He jerks up out of bed and pulls the covers so I fall off the bed. "Ahh!" He grabbed the water gun out of my hand and shot me with it. At least I was still in my pajamas. "H-Hey!" I was laughing my ass off. Oh, not because I got squirted with a water gun. Because I was pretty pissed. What I was laughing at was Sasuke's face when he looked at his hands.

His nails were painted. Hot pink. He looked at his nails, and chewed on the inside of his cheek clearly pissed. I snorted, still on the ground looking up at his face. "_Run," _ He said with an edge to his voice. He doesn't have to tell me twice. I jumped up off the floor and sprint to my room and shut the door, and locked it behind me. Sasuke began to pound on the door. "WHERE IS THE NAIL POLISH REMOVER?!" I laughed, tossing the small bottle up in down in my hands.

"Right here~" I mused. He growled. "You should be thankful! Do you know how much a manicure costs?"

"Shut up!"

"Nope!" I heard him stomp away. I chuckled to myself and got myself ready. I put on my usual dorky clothes, (picture) and went to wash my face and brushed my teeth the usual morning routine. With the occasional looking over my shoulder to see if Sasuke is waiting to pummel me. I hid the nail polish remover in my room, and ran down the steps to see Sasuke waiting for me. He had his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets.  
I giggled. "Are you planning on hiding your hands all day?"

"Yes," I raise an eyebrow. "Unless you show me where the fucking nail polish remover is…"

"Not happening and you know it." Sasuke wasn't going to drive me to school because of this morning, but I said that if he didn't, I would never give him the nail polish remover, so in the end I won this battle. And I always will Muahahahaha.

When we pulled up to school, my 'friends' and Sasuke's fangirls ran up to us. "(Name)-chan! You got a ride with Sasuke-kun?!"

"Yes, maybe you should learn something from me darling," I say. There was a flash in my eyes and I blinked repeatedly._What the hell was that? _It was almost like a camera flash.

"Are you going out?!" One of my other girls asked. _Oh, heeellll no. _

"Well, not ye—"

"Yes," Sasuke said smiling. _WHAT?! _

"Oh man, Sasuke-kun is taken!" Multiple 'awwws' and 'oh mans' were heard. As soon as they all died away, I glared at Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" I yelled in a whisper tone of voice.

"Payback," He said smirking.

"What?! How is that payback?"

"You still need to keep up your 'fangirl' reputation right? Well I just made it impossible to break. If you do break it, imagine what other people will think."

"Oh, you sneaky little bastard…" I curse. Of course. Great. Sasuke is now my boyfriend. "We are not going out," I say irritably.

"I know, this is just an act." He glanced my way. "After all, you are good at acting." He took my hand and led me into the school.

His hands are really sweaty. Maybe if I squeeze hard enough on his hand it will fall off.

"Sasuke, you're forgetting something…" I say in a sing-song voice. "Your hands," He took his hand away from mine and shoved it back in his hoodie pocket.

You were lucky this time Uchiha. Next time if you try to touch me I will cut off your hand.


	4. The Ugly, Gay Uchiha (Sasuke)

After school, you know, that day, Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching T.V. flipping throught the channels. I came up behind him, and yelled in his ear, "SAUCE-GAYYY!" His eyes twitched in annoyance and turned around to face me.

"Quit it, will you?"

"What? I always thought you were gay…" I said smirking. He sweat-dropped.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" _Oh, he's just ASKING for me to bring it up. _

"Well, first off, you DID kiss that kid Naruto in grade school. Also, you always reject the prettiest girls in school."

"So? AND THAT KISS WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sure it was.

"Was Naruto a good kisser?"

"Wh-wha—NO!"

"Ne, ne, Sauce-gayyy!"

"What?" He said with an edge to his voice.

"Apparently your brother Itachi is going to be coming over today…in like ten minutes."

"What?! Why?" He was clearly shocked.

"He wanted to check up on his baby brother…" I said in a baby voice. Pulse marks formed on his forehead. "Why you…" The doorbell rang.

"Oh! Look who's early!" I practically skipped to the door and opened it. Let me just say this: I probably had hearts in my eyes.

"Hello, you must be (Name)," He said sweetly. Fuck me.

"Yes, and you are Itachi…" I responded. He smiled. I let him in. Sasuke did not looked pleased. I came up to him, put a arm around his shoulder. "Awww, is Sasuke-kun grumpy because his older brother is better looking, NICER, and all around better than he is?" I ask. Itachi laughed.  
Sasuke looked pissed. Well it is my job after all to piss him off. "Tell me Sasuke, how does it feel being the ugly Uchiha?" I giggle. Sasuke's face turned red from embarrassment. No really call me at 1-800-FANGIRL if you want any of my services.

"(Name), can I talk to you for a minute?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Itachi into the next room.

"What would you like, Sauce-gayy?" I say innocently.

"Why would you invite him in here?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe…I talked on the phone with him for over an hour last night! He said he'd have time off work to come see his little brother!"

"You talked on the phone with him for hours?"

"Of course, after all he is better than you by far," Bull's eye. I see no point in this conversation, so I walked away. Sasuke was probably still trying to recover from that burn. I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner for three. My father said he'll be home late, like always. I made spaghetti because it was fast and easy and tasted delicious. After the cooking was done, we all sat down and ate together. It was pretty much just me and Itachi talking. Sasuke just wasn't feeling it.

So I decided to throw him into it. "Sasuke-kun…" I say while shoving spaghetti in my face.

"What?"

"Who does your hair?"

"No one…just me,"

"Well why would you make it look like a duck's ass?" He dropped his fork and looked at me with an expression that just said he was so done. He got up out of his chair and walked over to me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Itachi, you can go now," I heard him call.

"What?! No! Itachi, save me!"

"No, it's getting late, I got to hit the road…" He made his way out and I was still yelling and thrashing. He threw me onto the floor. OUCH?  
"You are such a pain in the ass!" He yelled.

"Well, I'd be concerned if I wasn't!" He furrowed his eyebrows and went to his room turning his back on me. At least my family crest doesn't look like a ping-pong paddle.

The next day at school was a nightmare. For both me AND Sasuke. All around the school were pictures of me and Sasuke with the title "Power Couple" on top of it. HONESTLY DO PEOPLE SPEND THEIR TIME ON THIS SHIT? Well now I know what that flash was… I twitch my eyebrows and Sasuke was next to me with a dark aura surrounding him. It was his idea after all that we started this 'dating' act. I mean, what did he expect? Well, I might as well make the best of it. Sasuke was getting ready to say something, when I shouted "NO SASUKE, I WILL NOT DO IT WITH YOU!—yet…" A whole bunch of eyes were on us, and Sasuke 's face turned a bright red.

"Tsk, tsk," I jabbed him on the forehead. "Foolish little Sasuke-kun…" This is what he gets for playing at my game.

While I was with my fellow fangirls, I gave them a few pictures that I took…_of Sasuke sleeping._ Let's just say that things went downhill from there. Soon, it was all over the internet. Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, all that jazz. Oh, am I evil.Sasuke was really extremely ticked off. I thought he was going to murder me once…but hey, I'm alive and well! Better than that, I'm getting Sasuke pissed off more times now than the last few years! Well, at least for now…

"So…apparently, Naruto and Hinata want to go on a double date with us…" Sasuke grumbled. I sighed, I was tired. I didn't feel like acting like Sasuke's girlfriend.

"When?" I ask.

"Tonight…" I swear if people keep scheduling at the last minute…

I grunt and get off of my bed and set my laptop to the side. "Well, you seem a lot more mellow than usual today…" Sasuke noticed.

"Well, it does take a lot of energy to piss you off so…" I stood there awkwardly. "So…Are you going to leave so I can get ready? What kind of date is it?"

"Movie…and uh yeah I'll be going…" He scurried out of the room, to leave me alone. _What's with it with him? _I go through my closet to pick out my clothes. Something comfy…(picture). I walk out of the door and by the time I got down the steps, Hinata and Naruto were already there.

"Oh look, Sasuke! It's your boyfriend!"

"(Name)…"

"Oh, right. You're straight. I often forget."

"Well let's go!" Naruto said flustered by the comment I made. NaruSasu forever duh. This was going to be interesting…


	5. Ice Cream Awkwardness

This "double date" thing is turning really awkward. So much it is painful. The darkness in the theater helped, but not really. Hinata and Naruto were too busy sucking each others faces. Not only that, the movie absolutely sucked. The movie was "The Last Airbender" and do not even get me started on how bad that movie was. I'm pretty sure I made an angry face throughout the whole effing thing. No, I'm not even going to even try to explain. You see, I have never been on a double date, it was never on my agenda. But I think that buying popcorn for myself and not get to eat any is a problem. Those fucking pigs ate it all.

Sasuke kept repeatedly tapping me on the shoulder asking to have more popcorn. I gave in and just gave him the whole bucket grunting to myself. After the movie, things just got even weirder. We went to have ice-cream, and Naruto and Hinata shared one while me and Sasuke got one for just me because he's mister 'I don't eat sweets'. Well at least it matches his personality which is anything but sweet. Each "couple" if you want to say that, sat across from each other. Naruto and Hinata started asking weird questions.

"When was your first kiss? How did it go?" My eyes widen, disturbed at the thought of kissing that monstrosity of a human. If you want to consider Sasuke human. Sasuke and I looked at each other, and by the look on his face he was just as disturbed as I was.

"Uh...uh..." I felt my eyes twitch.

"Don't tell me you haven't had it yet!" Naruto slams his hands on the table clearly shocked.

"Naruto, you need to let their first kiss happen naturally, don't force it..." Hinata said sweetly. This whole double date thing was really making me uncomfortable.

"Naruto, your such a nosy prick. Don't get into our romantic ways," _Romantic ways? Couldn't he have worded it differently? _Sasuke waved his hand in the air at nothing in particular. I turned my head slowly at him with a face that said 'Really?'.

"I'm just saying, if it doesn't happen soon, it won't ever happen..." Yes, Naruto, and I plan to keep it that way. I finished my ice cream before anyone else, and I stood up while wiping my face with a brown napkin with the ice cream place's logo on it. It was kinda symbolic for 'fuck this place cuz I don't want to remember what happened here tonight'.

"Well," I threw the napkin in the trash can and Sasuke along with it. "See yah,"

"Woah, matte! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To the car...?" I sure as hell didn't want to stay inside with these people. Naruto made a mischievous smirk and raised his eyebrows looking at me. I was afraid of what that ramen-noodled brain was thinking. Before anything happened, I turned to the door and as my hand grasped the handle, I heard Naruto speak to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...you're going to go with her, RIGHT?" He said moving closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke, using his whole hand, pushed Naruto back violently and Naruto almost fell back in his chair.

"Dope. Don't get in my face like that. You know I hate it." He glanced at me, and I scowled. "Of course I'm going with her." My jaw dropped and tick marks formed on my head.

"Ehhh?!" I looked around the little ice-cream shop and noticed I was getting stares. I let out a sigh. "Naruto and Hinata are coming too, right?"  
"Nah, would you mind waiting? We're not done with our ice-cream yet..." I finished mine the same size as yours, and you have two people working on it and you still haven't finished?!

I walk out to the car first, and sit in the back seat. Sasuke sits in the one next to me and slams the door shut. "Don't try shit on me or your ass gets it," I warn.

"Hn, like I would make a move on a child like you,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said, 'Hn, like I would make a move o-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Sasuke let out a deep sigh through the nose and looked out the window.

"This was really a waste of my time,"

"Then why did you agree?" I said hopelessly.

"Because they insisted,"

"Are you really that easy to persuade, all 'High and Mighty' Sasuke Uchiha?" I mocked. He scrunched his nose and peered at me.

"Naruto is my best friend," He said simply. I said nothing. To be honest, I didn't have any real best friends...only those Fangirls. I focused all of my attention to Sasuke to make his life miserable. Wow, when I put it like that it sounds pretty bad... All I could do was nod.

**(Quick POV change to 3rd person)**

"Why haven't they done anything yet?!" Naruto was stealing looks out the window at Sasuke and (Name) sitting in the car.  
"Naruto, I told you not to force it..."

"I know..." He looked at Hinata sweetly and smiled. "I just want Sasuke to have a healthy relationship with (Name), ya know?"

"I understand," Hinata smiled. She was happy that Naruto cared so much for his friend. Naruto looked back out of the window to the car.

"It's almost like they aren't even together," He pointed out.

"They just need time I suposse," Hinata and Naruto finished their ice-cream, and went back to the car. They exchanged 'Heys' and drove off, dropping each other off. (Name) and Sasuke get out and walk back to the house. When (Name) made it inside, she let out a breath of relief and dragged herself up to her room with a grumbled 'goodnight' to Sasuke.

"Is that all I get?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"What? What else do you want? A hug?" She made a 'pffftt' sound and continued up the stairs. Sasuke watched her as she closed the door. He also made way to his room, and shut the door. He quickly changed for bed, and flopped onto the mattress. He was anticipating something to happen to him in the morning.

He just hopes that he doesn't get soaked with a water gun again.


	6. No-Brows Sasuke's Punk Friend

I grumbled as I got out of bed. It's something that I always end up doing, I wasn't really in the mood to get up early to do something to Sasuke. It takes a lot of energy out of you, you know? Regardless, I picked up my water gun and in my pajamas, sneak down the steps quietly. I move my eyes back and forward. I jumped when I heard clashing of pans in the kitchen. I sweat-dropped. Sasuke is seriously cooking this early in the morning? Da fuq? I let out a sigh and keep walking. When I was ready to shoot him with the water gun from around the corner, he turned around extremely fast revealing his own, and shooting me with it. I screamed out, and dropped my weapon. I ran around the house, with him still shooting me with it. I raised my hands up in surrender. He chuckled."Got you this time," I scowled. Not for long! Just you wait, Uchiha...

Next thing I knew, I was sitting at a table with a omelet in front of me. Sasuke sat across from me and started to eat his. "Sorry but I don't eat eggs," you say. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about? Aren't omelets supposed to be some weird way of being romantic?"

"First off, who said I wanted to be romantic with you? It's just an act. And two, omelets aren't romantic they are the cooked dreams of a young hen who only desired to be a mother until her child was murdered and distorted into a yellow monstrosity that we beings of flesh consume for breakfast aware that we are eating the unborn baby of a creature we had never even said a word to as we chewed up its dreams of having a family and living a happy life. Think about that the next time you eat breakfast you heartless ping-pong cockatoo haired emo scum of the earth!"

"..." Sasuke had nothing to say to that, he had a dark aura surrounding him. "What did you just call me...?" His eyes twitching.

"Hmpf, you heard me!"

"Fine, I'll eat yours then..."

"Didn't you hear me? It's wrong."

"It's a waste to not eat the 'unborn baby', as you would say, it would have died for nothing." I grunt at him. Fine I'll just starve to death you sicko. Sliding his own plate to the side, he pulled mine closer to himself and eating it with his fork. I rest my chin on the palm of my hand, and after a few moments of silence, I got up and poured myself a bowl of cereal. something that didn't harm any animals. As I finished, I got my things ready for school.

"Well are you coming duck-ass?" I say.

"Hn," I made a face to myself as I continued out the door. I had just opened the door to my house and hardly took a step outside, when a slightly-taller-than-me red headed male appeared. I looked up to see his face which had sea foam green eyes and a tattoo on his forehead. Why of all places would you get a tattoo there? I mean the most common place was the shoulder or back or something.  
"So, you're the rumored (Name)?" He says in a deep voice.

"Uhh...Sure. And who are you, are you another one of Sauce-gay's emo punk friends?"

"(Name), I said to not call me that!" Sasuke was coming up from behind me and when Sasuke's eyes locked with the other guy, he scowled. But the guy in front of me had a face like a stone, with no emotion. "Gaara," Sasuke said coldly. "What are you doing here?" Gaara raised a brow. Well at least he would've if he had some...

"I came to talk to (Name)," He said simply. I turned to look at him confused. Well wouldn't you be confused if some hot punk guy who you've never met shows up at your doorstep wanting to talk to you?

"What? Me?" I say pointing to myself.

"Yes, you." I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes at him. He sighs out bored, he grabs my wrist and tugs me away into his car. Sasuke stood dumbfounded at the doorstep watching us drive off.

"Hey, no-brows, where the hell are we going? For all I know you could be an axed murderer..." He glared at me with his heavily outlined eyes. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"You sure are rude. My friend Naruto asked me to talk to you."

"Naruto?" I said my voice raising in pitch. What is that knucklehead thinking of now? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know.  
"You and Sasuke...you guys _are_ dating right?" I gagged slightly in my throat.

"Of course!"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it,"

"Hey! How would you know? I don't even know you!" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Would a boyfriend, especially Sasuke, let his girlfriend drive off with a random guy which also happens to be someone he hates?" I shrunk back in my seat a little.

"Yes..." I said in a small voice. "Because Sasuke is a piece of trash,"

"Then why are you 'dating' him?"

"B-b-because...!" I snap back. _Why does this guy intimidate me so much? _He kept his eyes on the road with the expression of a rock. He then gared at me again waiting for a response. "Fine...we're not _exactly _dating you see...it's sort of an act..." I say fidgeting not liking the idea of telling him the truth. Gaara raised an eyebrow at me *cough*if he had some*cough*

"Seems childish to me,"

"Why does everyone keep calling me childish?!" Go and die in a hole. It's not funny. I saw him smirk. _Smirk. _

"It's cute," I felt a light blush come to my face. I looked out the window to hide it. He pulled up to the school, and I hopped out and closed the door. Gaara came out soon after, and already in front of the school was Sasuke, not looking pleased.

Not pleased at all. Well, _Good. _


	7. It's Just An Act

**(Sasuke's POV) **

As soon as (Name) and..._he _left, I ran to my car and started the engine at alarming pace. What the hell was _he _doing here? I slammed my foot on the pedal and sped down the street, receiving honks from passerby cars along the way. I'm lucky I didn't get pulled over. I went to a parking spot that was open, and dashed to the front door of the school and waited there. I wasn't exactly sure why I wanted to get there first, I just didn't like the idea of _him _driving her to school.

...wait.

What am I saying? It shouldn't be my buisness of who she drives to school with, in fact, I don't care. I turned to go inside the school building, but I saw his car pull up and I spun back watching them park. I leaned against the wall, my leg propped up behind me. I didn't like seeing her with him, it didn't look natural. I guess I had a scowl showing on my face because when (Name) came up to me, she shifted her weight onto one leg, placing her hand on her hip. "Why does Sasuke-kun look so grumpy?" She said playfully. Damn, she really is childish. Can she ever be serious about anything? She is so infuriating, yet I can't just leave her alone as much as I want to.

"Because I had to wait for you," I answered her, but I turned my head to stare at something in the distance.

"Who said you had to wait for me? I have Gaara," Something recoiled inside me at the mention of his name. There aren't many reasons why I hate Gaara, the only fact is that I hate him. You know those people who you just hate, and you don't exactly have a reason, but you are just waiting for them to give you one? Well, I have a feeling Gaara is going to give me real reason to hate him real soon.

"After all, you are my _girlfriend," _The word rolled off my tongue like honey. I saw her glance at Gaara, and I narrowed my eyes at them. Gaara remained close to (Name), but he showed no emotion, as usual. I saw a sharp light flash in the corner of my eye. I glanced around to try and find what it was. I saw I pink head run away, and watched as they disappeared in a crowed of kids inside the school trying to get where they need to be. I noticed (Name) and _Gaara _see the flash as well. I decided to ignore it, and pushed myself off the wall. I walked closer to (Name) reaching for her hand to pull her away.

This act of being a couple is getting more and more awkward for me, and that's new. I am the one who started it; you would think I would be the one to hold on longer. (Name) doesn't act like it affects her in any way, and it bothers me with no explainable reason. She doen't seem annoyed anymore which was the whole reason I started it in the first place. At the same time, I didn't want to end, but I didn't want to act this dirty about realationships...it wasn't real. I was being just as bad as (Name) when she was pretending to be my fangirl.

As my fingers brushed her hand, she quickly moved her hand into mine holding tightly. I couldn't quite tell if it was nervousness or if she still wanted to break my hand.

**(Your POV) **

This act of being Sasuke's girlfriend...it's getting old. I don't know if I can do it now that Gaara knows. The look that Gaara gave me as I walked away with Sasuke, made my skin quiver and I held Sasuke's hand tightly as an instinct. I let Sasuke lead me down the hallway, and he stopped at his locker first. Because Sasuke is royalty so it's always him first obviously. "You're unusually quiet today, (Name)," he said smoothly as he shoved his things in the small compartment.  
"What are you talking about? I'm just tired that's all," I really should not have said that. Now he'll really think something is up. He looked at me in the corner of his eyes, clearly looking suspicious. See, I told you.

"You're never tired. You're always hyper. Always annoying." That last part got my riled up.

"Hey! Like being you're fake girlfriend isn't annoying, duck-butt!" I yell at a whisper volume level. I notice him tense up, and close his eyes. He took a breath and loosened up. He let out a sigh.

"Hn, You can go to your locker by yourself." he said coldly turning his back on me shoving his hands in his pockets sauntering away. I scowled at him. _What's with him? _I fix my bag on my shoulder scrunching my nose.

"_Hn, you can o to your locker be yourself," _I said to myself in a mock voice of Sasuke. I continued up 2 flights of stairs to get to my locker. This school should really get escalators. I huffed to myself, out of breath and made it to my locker. Before I got there, I could see someone was already leaning against it. I let out a sigh of dread as I approached my locker recognizing the blonde head right away.

"(Name)-chan!" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

"What is it Naruto?" I say as I went to put the combination in my locker.

"Did my friend Gaara talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah. That creepy red-headed guy with the tattoo?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "He's not very good in social situations..."

"Who's creepy and not very good with social situations?" A voice said behind me. Well, speak of the devil.

"You," I say quite bluntly. I mean, no use of trying to hide it.

"(Name)!" Naruto said covering my mouth with his hand. I sweat-dropped. "Gaara...she doesn't mean that!" I shove his hand away from my mouth and glare at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said venomously. Naruto cringed back scared. It is a skill that I have honed over the years to scare people.

"SCARY!" Naruto yelled out. Tick marks formed on my head. I heard Gaara chuckle behind me. I turned my head looking at him.

"What's so funny, no-brows?"

"You,"

"I'm not sure how to take that," Am I funny looking? Have you looked in the mirror no-brows?

"It's a good thing."

"Is it now?" I ask raising my eyebrows. Naruto poked me on the shoulder slightly still afraid. When I looked at him, he ran a few meters away, distancing himself from my wrath.

"S-See you later, (Name)-chan! Gaara! Need to meet up with Hinata!" With that, he disappeared around the corner. I turn back to Gaara, who looked like he was waiting to tell me something.

"(Name), I see you are still in this act of dating Sasuke,"

"Yeah, although it wasn't exactly a choice."

"It is a choice. Just cut it off,"

"Do you know how that would look on me though? I-"

"Is all you care about what people think of you?" He said frustrated. His words sunk deep in me and they _hurt. _

"You don't understand," I say softly.

"Cut off the act, (Name). For everyone's sake."


	8. Accidental Fight

"Let's have a fight," I said bluntly while Sasuke was doing his homework at the round coffee table adjacent to the kitchen. He looked up at me and leaned back in the chair looking at me with a smug look on his face. "What's that look for?!" I yell out.

"Hn. I was just waiting for you to explain," he crossed his arms at his chest and leaned back in the chair so that only two legs of the chair were on the ground. I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he get all comfy when I was trying to be serious for once! He really does act like royalty. A royal pain in the ass if you ask me. I kicked the chair so it fell backwards and he fell to the ground. He glared up at me rubbing his duck-ass hair.

"I'm tired of being your 'fake girlfriend'. And we need to make it known to the school! We need to have a public fight, to make it look like we are breaking up," he raised his eyebrow at this, and got up and put the chair back to where it was. He started to walk away. "Hey! Duck-ass! Are you going to do it or naw?"

"I never disagreed, did I?" I grit my teeth.

"Well we need to figure something out!" I say stomping my foot slightly.

"I don't think we need to spend time on that. You just need to be yourself and you'll be fine. Just leave the rest to me~" With that he left and shut the door leaving me alone in the room standing awkwardly. "Uh..." I look from side to side. What the hell was that one about?! _'Leave the rest to me~'? _

* * *

I sweat-dropped as soon as I stepped into the school. I look at Sasuke weakly. There were pictures platered everywhere with me and Gaara together with the headline 'Is (Name) cheating on Sasuke?' It's like me and Sasuke were celebrities and everything bad went on me. Just who the hell are taking these damn pictures?! Me and Sasuke were receiving looks. My eyes twitch, but I swallowed my anger. I just went around pulling the papers off the walls, as people moved out of my way while staring at me with judging eyes.

As soon as I pulled down all of the papers, I shoved them in the recycling bin. SAVE TREES. I turned around to see Sasuke. I glared at him and stomped past him but he took me by the arm. "Don't. Touch. Me." I say venomously. He is the whole reason the school thinks that I'm a whore and a cheater. I snatched my arm from Sasuke's grasp, not caring anymore about the people staring. My image was already tarnished beacause of this stupid act he made me play.

"(Name)..." The ways said my name softly just pissed me off even more.

"Don't say my name like that...I'm _not _your _fucking_ girlfriend," This was a real fight, not a fake one like I had planned. This just pissed me off to an extent where I don't want to talk to anyone, and I don't even care what people thought about me. This was supposed to go smoothly, not shitty like it had.

I found myself in the library. No one ever came here, so I was all alone, thank god. I sat in between two bookshelves so I was hidden from view. I buried my head in my knees and let out a sigh. I was pretty much skipping class, but I didn't care. I couldn't bear to go there with everyone staring at me. "(Name)?" I whip my head up to see Gaara, looking down at me with his heavily outlined eyes.

"Hey, well I took your advice." I laughed to myself. "See where that got me?" I shoved my head back to my knees. I heard Gaara sigh and sit down in front of me. He pulled a strand of my hair to get my attention. "Ouch! What the hell?!" I whisper yelled.

"Stop pitying yourself," He said. "Who cares what they think? They didn't know it was just an act. So just don't worry about it," His words calmed me down a bit and I let out a breath.

"It's still hard though, ya know? Knowing people are talking about you behind your back," I say quietly. "There is this person who keeps taking pictures of me and Sasuke, and I don't know how to make it stop,"

"The person has pink hair,"

"What? How do you know?" I said surprised.

"Of course you weren't paying attention. That time we saw a flash, a saw a pink head running away. I think Sasuke saw too,"

"How come you guys haven't told me this before now?!" I yell angry. The librarian came over and shushed me. I mouthed 'sorry'.

"It wasn't important until now," I thought hard. Who do I know with pink hair...?

"Sakura!" I exclaim quietly. "She works for the school newspaper!" I jump up. I'm going to confront that bitch right now...

"(Name)," Gaara says impatiently. "The school newspaper committee does not meet during school hours. If you confront her now, she'll deny everything you say." I pout.

"Okay, fine." I say crossing my arms. I slump back down in front of a bookshelf.

"At least you're not acting anymore," He said with relief in his voice.

"Why are you acting so happy for?" He looked up at the ceiling.

"No reason."

I didn't leave my room after that day. Sasuke knocked a few times, but I didn't let him in. I heard Sasuke knock on the door again. "What do you want Uchiha?" I say angry.

"I just want to talk to you," He said kindly. Pffft, like Sasuke can be kind. He's probably waiting to serve me omelets again.

"My ass," I say.

"God, (Name)! Can't you just please give me a chance to be nice for once? I'm not as bad as you think I am!" Bullshit. I was lying on my bed curled up in covers. But I didn't want to be alone, even if I am stuck with Sasuke. I get up with my covers still around me dragging on the floor. I unlock the door and cracked open the door and went back to lie on my bed. Sasuke opened the rest himself, and when he saw me curled up in covers he sighed. He leaned on the door frame, and looked down at me with his onyx eyes. "I'm sorry," He said sincerely.

"Oh, the mighty Sasuke Uchiha is appologizing! Will this be the day pigs fly as well?" I exclaim. I roll over for my back to face him. I heard him grunt behind me.

"I'm sorry I made things worse," He said elaborating on his apology. I huff to myself. I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head. I curl the covers up closer to my face.

"Jeez, for the first time it isn't your fault so just shut up." I say.

"What?"

"Really? You're going to have me repeat myself?" I sweat-dropped.

"Yes," I heard a grin in his voice.

"I said it wasn't your fault, it was mine," I said again. "I wanted attention, and that's what I got. Sorta." My voice grew softer.

"Why do you want attention so much? It's not that it matters," Sasuke said with a slight edge to his voice.

"That's a touchy subject," I don't even think about it in my head to myself.

"Maybe if you talk about it maybe you'll feel better,"

**(3rd Person POV)**

Sasuke hoped that (Name) couldn't detect the nervousness in his voice. He wasn't ever really good at consoling people, but no way was he going to let (Name) know that. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd rather be squirted with a water gun every morning than to see her like this. "(Name)...I know you don't really trust me but-"

"You're right, I don't," Well that was a little harsh, but he'd be worried if she wasn't.

"Fine, I'll go." He started to leave, but he heard (Name) shift around in her bed.

"Don't-" He turned back around to see her face streaked in tears. He didn't believe it was possible for her to cry. "Don't go," She said her voice barely audible.

"I won't," She nodded.

"It has to do with my mother...I...she left around 5 years ago."


	9. The Truth

"Gaara?" (Name) stared at the boy with no eyebrows for a few seconds, and took a breath to calm herself. She then let out a laugh. "Pffftttttt! You work here?" She slammed her hand down on the table trying to control herself. "I mean I though you might work at Hot Topic or something...but this?!" Gaara's face was like a stone, he didn't even crack a smile at her silliness. "You are wearing an apron! Oh my gosh Gaara..."

"Shut up," he said coldly. (Name) stopped laughing instantly and looked at him with a hand to her chest.

"Oh, sorry, did I offend you, no-brows?" She said mockingly. Gaara took a deep breath through the nose and looked up, shifting his weight. "Oh, right. Can I have an order of spaghetti, coke, and a strawberry milkshake please~" He was halfway through with writing the order when he looked back at (Name) and frowned.

"You eating all that yourself?" He said slowly, already knowing the answer is no.

"No, the spaghetti and coke is for Sasuke and the milkshake is for me-"

"I knew it," He said slightly angered under his breath.

"Then why did you ask?" (Name) asked holding her palm out in the 'dafuq' pose.

"I wanted to hear it from you myself," He finished writing the order when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. As he was making his way to the table, that is when he noticed Gaara was there. On a reflex, he hid behind the corner. What, he works here? Well isn't that some shit. he stood there, earning weird looks from the people eating near him. Why was he hiding anyway? He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but he heard (Name) laugh. He struggled to hear what was so funny. There was a waitress, one with pink hair who accidentily bumb into him.

"Oh! Jeez...!" She fell forward bumping Sasuke out of his corner, and onto the floor. The drinks she was holding spilled everywhere, and onto Sasuke. She looked up to see Sasuke and a blush crawled up her face, and her eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry!" She got up off of him and then ran away at the speed of lightning. Sasuke blinked after her, confused, and quite agitated. She came back with mounds of napkins and began to wipe his shirt. "I'm such a clutz..." she mumbled.

"Sasuke? What the hell?" Sasuke moved his head toward the voice behind him, which of course was (Name)'s. She raised an eyebrow down at him. Sasuke's face turned red, this was embarrassing.

"Well, she bumped into me, and I fell and now I have soda all over me," He shook his shirt with his fingers tugging at the cloth that was soaked trying to air dry it.

(Name) looked at the pinkette, and glared. The head was turned down so the face was covered by her hair. She did a quick bow before trying to retreat. "Oi!" (Name) called out. "I know that's you, Sakura." (Name) placed a hand on her hip. "Seems like everyone is getting a job here!" She said exaggerating. Sakura turned around slowly. Gaara who seemed to come out of no where, spoke up.

"I know you are the one who has been taking those pictures of (Name) and Sasuke." He said, not even bothering to make it sweet. His tone was cold, like always. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was close enough to (Name) that they were brushing skin. Sasuke took notice in this fact, and shook himself of it, before it got to him. He didn't even notice how close Sakura was to him, but (Name) sure did. She averted her eyes from the scene, looking in all different directions trying to avoid this feeling she felt in her stomach. She then narrowed her eyes at the pinkette, her so called 'best friend'.

"Okay! Okay! I am so sorry!" She bowed again. (Name) thought it was a bunch of bull shit. She walked closure to Sakura and it made her look up.

"Look, I don't know why you've been sneaking around and putting up pictures without my or Sasuke's consent, but it sure as hell needs to stop because it's giving people the wrong idea about us." She said more nicely then she wanted to. She knew Sakura had delicate feelings, despite her tough act. She gave a mumble.

"I'm sorry..." (Name) still wasn't convinced.

"Well? Why did you do it? How would you like it if I took pictures of your daily life and plastered them on the school hallways?" She asked harshly.

"The newspaper club...never noticed me. I would try and try to give them ideas but they were always waved away. I never had a voice in anything..." (Name) listened intently. "I just wanted to prove I was worth being noticed!" Suddenly, (Name)'s face became softer, and smiled. Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"I get it," (Name) nodded her head. "You are just as much of an idiot as I am," Sakura looked at her confused. "Gaara, Sakura, go back to work. Me and Sasuke are outta here," Sakura and Gaara stood dumbfounded, as (Name) left. Sasuke followed closely behind. When Sasuke caught up to (Name), he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you serious? I thought you were gonna make more of a scene that that,"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot. She had a valid reason, and I let her off the hook. It's not that big of a deal, really." Sasuke blinked at her, still not believing her.

"You are acting oddly out of character," he muttered.

"You have no right to judge weather or not I'm out of character! I'm me, so whatever I do is in character!" Sasuke chuckled lightly and and poked her forehead with a light _tap. _She rubbed it with her fingers, puffing out her cheeks. She hit him with her shopping bags.

"Hey!" Sasuke ran away from (Name) through the thick crowd of people. "H-hey-! Grrr...damn you duck-butt! I will find you!" She looked all around, but couldn't find duck-butt anywhere. She grumbled to herself. "How the hell did he do that?! It's like he's some sort of ninja..." She then spotted a bench, near on of the stores that was unoccupied. She could get a better view if she stood on it. She ran up to it, and stood up on it squinting her eyes over the crowd of people. She got weird stares, but oh well. She was just hoping to spot spiky duck-butt hair stick out of the sea of people. It was kind of a hard hair-do to miss. She couldn't find him. As soon as she jumped down from the short bench, she sat down on it.

That's when she felt someone jab their fingers in her sides. "AHhh!" She spun around to look Sasuke in the face. He smirked.

"Got you,"


	10. Shopping is the Cure for Everything

"(Name)!" Sasuke called from downstairs. "Get up! It's time for school," I grumbled as I got out of bed, feeling slightly lightheaded. I rubbed my nose and let out a yawn. I quickly threw the covers back on my bed, and as my fingers touched the warm fabric again, I crawled back into the bed. I don't want to deal with shit today. I heard Sasuke stomp up the stairs and throw my door open. Before he could open his mouth, I answered his question.

"I'm not going," I say sleepily. I peeked through my slightly opened eye. Sasuke didn't look aggravated like I expected him to be and it took me by surprise. I know this kid like the back of my hand. Instead he almost looked sad, and it made me sit up in bed. "What are you looking at me like that for?" I glared at him. He hung his head and he rested both of his hands on the door frame, he looked back up with his raven hair partially covering his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" The question caught me off guard. I blinked at him, and I felt my cheeks redden. Just his face and the way he asked it made my chest tighten.

"I-I'm fine!" I said a little too harshly. I turned my face away, and laid back down throwing the blankets back over the top of my head blocking out the sun shining through the window and Sasuke. I don't know what is wrong with me! "I just don't want to go today. I don't want to face people...It's embarrassing." I heard him sigh deeply.

"If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me,"

"Ha!"

"No, really." I throw my covers off my self and strut up to him.

"You don't get it, do you? Everyone loves you at school. Even though I am technically the one who 'broke up' with you, I am the one who will be picked on. Do you know why? Because they will think I broke your precious little heart and everyone will hate me. No one ever hated you, no one! Everyone hates me, even my own mother!" I squint my eyes and my vision was blurred. "I bet you hate me too. You can't wait until these three weeks are over because then you'll be away from me." I cursed myself for crying again, because they bring back too many bad memories. I rubbed my eyes furiously, and I was ready to yell at him again when I was pulled into his arms. My eyes widened, shocked by his actions.

He was warm, and my tears were wiped onto the the shoulder of his hoodie. "Shut up," He said quietly.

"W-what are you doing?! B-baka!" I struggled to push him off, but he tightened his grip and kept me close. I don't know why, but it made me even more upset. Why is he doing this to me? "S-stop..." I gave in, but don't ask me why. I don't even know myself. My whole body is just so relaxed. My arms moved on their own will and went to wrap themselves around his torso. I clutched the back of his shirt and buried my head deeper into his chest.

"We'll both skip school. How does that sound?"

"W-what?" I lifted my head up, and Sasuke unwrapped his arms from me. I retreated back a few steps after I realized what just happened. My cheeks flamed up, and Sasuke chuckled lightly. He stepped forward and ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I puff out my cheeks. "Who said I wanted you to stay here too?"

"I don't need your permission," I scowl at him, and turn away. "Get dressed. We are doing something fun today," This made me look at him curiously.

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" I ask suspiciously.

"You'll see,"

* * *

"You can't be serious." I say my jaw dropped.

"I'm dead serious," He said coldly.

"Shopping?!" I say a little too loud. Shoppers in the mall were looking at me weirdly. I glare at him. "You are so cruel,"

"What? How?" He looked surprised and looked slightly wounded.

"Yeah, bring the poor girl shopping, while she watches you get all the things you want," I say waving my hands in the air.

"Oh, I didn't come here for myself." I stop waving my hands in the air.

"Eh? Nani?" I say blinking at him.

"Go to any store you want, and get anything you want at any price." I squint my eyes at him.

"There must be some sort of catch." I point my finger at him, sensing something fishy. "What's in it for you?"

"There is no catch. I'm doing this because I want to apologize for being nosy yesterday," I raise my eyebrows at him.

"So...you are saying that I can have anything in this entire mall?" I gesture at the air around me.

"Yes,"

My eyes dart to (favorite store name) and next thing I knew I was picking up ten or so shirts along with a few accessories without bothering looking at the price tag. I put them all on the cash registers desk and Sasuke came up behind me giving the lady his card. He smiled softly at the lady and I saw her blush a little. I quickly look away from her and bite my lip. She puts the things into two large bags and I took them. We exited the store, and I looked at my phone to check the time. School has already been let out. Have we really been here that long?

We stopped by a small place to eat in the mall. I sat down in a booth and Sasuke sat across from me. "If the waiter comes over tell them I want a coke and spaghetti. I'm going to the bathroom,"

"TMI Sasuke," I grunted. So I was left alone at the booth tapping my fingers on the table.

"So, what will I be getting you today-(Name)?" I look up to see the waiter who also happened to have flaming red hair and heavily outlines sea-foam green eyes.

"Gaara?"


	11. Jealousy, maybe?

"Gaara?" (Name) stared at the boy with no eyebrows for a few seconds, and took a breath to calm herself. She then let out a laugh. "Pffftttttt! You work here?" She slammed her hand down on the table trying to control herself. "I mean I though you might work at Hot Topic or something...but this?!" Gaara's face was like a stone, he didn't even crack a smile at her silliness. "You are wearing an apron! Oh my gosh Gaara..."

"Shut up," he said coldly. (Name) stopped laughing instantly and looked at him with a hand to her chest.

"Oh, sorry, did I offend you, no-brows?" She said mockingly. Gaara took a deep breath through the nose and looked up, shifting his weight. "Oh, right. Can I have an order of spaghetti, coke, and a strawberry milkshake please~" He was halfway through with writing the order when he looked back at (Name) and frowned.

"You eating all that yourself?" He said slowly, already knowing the answer is no.

"No, the spaghetti and coke is for Sasuke and the milkshake is for me-"

"I knew it," He said slightly angered under his breath.

"Then why did you ask?" (Name) asked holding her palm out in the 'dafuq' pose.

"I wanted to hear it from you myself," He finished writing the order when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. As he was making his way to the table, that is when he noticed Gaara was there. On a reflex, he hid behind the corner. What, he works here? Well isn't that some shit. he stood there, earning weird looks from the people eating near him. Why was he hiding anyway? He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but he heard (Name) laugh. He struggled to hear what was so funny. There was a waitress, one with pink hair who accidentily bumb into him.

"Oh! Jeez...!" She fell forward bumping Sasuke out of his corner, and onto the floor. The drinks she was holding spilled everywhere, and onto Sasuke. She looked up to see Sasuke and a blush crawled up her face, and her eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry!" She got up off of him and then ran away at the speed of lightning. Sasuke blinked after her, confused, and quite agitated. She came back with mounds of napkins and began to wipe his shirt. "I'm such a clutz..." she mumbled.

"Sasuke? What the hell?" Sasuke moved his head toward the voice behind him, which of course was (Name)'s. She raised an eyebrow down at him. Sasuke's face turned red, this was embarrassing.

"Well, she bumped into me, and I fell and now I have soda all over me," He shook his shirt with his fingers tugging at the cloth that was soaked trying to air dry it.

(Name) looked at the pinkette, and glared. The head was turned down so the face was covered by her hair. She did a quick bow before trying to retreat. "Oi!" (Name) called out. "I know that's you, Sakura." (Name) placed a hand on her hip. "Seems like everyone is getting a job here!" She said exaggerating. Sakura turned around slowly. Gaara who seemed to come out of no where, spoke up.

"I know you are the one who has been taking those pictures of (Name) and Sasuke." He said, not even bothering to make it sweet. His tone was cold, like always. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was close enough to (Name) that they were brushing skin. Sasuke took notice in this fact, and shook himself of it, before it got to him. He didn't even notice how close Sakura was to him, but (Name) sure did. She averted her eyes from the scene, looking in all different directions trying to avoid this feeling she felt in her stomach. She then narrowed her eyes at the pinkette, her so called 'best friend'.

"Okay! Okay! I am so sorry!" She bowed again. (Name) thought it was a bunch of bull shit. She walked closure to Sakura and it made her look up.

"Look, I don't know why you've been sneaking around and putting up pictures without my or Sasuke's consent, but it sure as hell needs to stop because it's giving people the wrong idea about us." She said more nicely then she wanted to. She knew Sakura had delicate feelings, despite her tough act. She gave a mumble.

"I'm sorry..." (Name) still wasn't convinced.

"Well? Why did you do it? How would you like it if I took pictures of your daily life and plastered them on the school hallways?" She asked harshly.

"The newspaper club...never noticed me. I would try and try to give them ideas but they were always waved away. I never had a voice in anything..." (Name) listened intently. "I just wanted to prove I was worth being noticed!" Suddenly, (Name)'s face became softer, and smiled. Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"I get it," (Name) nodded her head. "You are just as much of an idiot as I am," Sakura looked at her confused. "Gaara, Sakura, go back to work. Me and Sasuke are outta here," Sakura and Gaara stood dumbfounded, as (Name) left. Sasuke followed closely behind. When Sasuke caught up to (Name), he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you serious? I thought you were gonna make more of a scene that that,"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot. She had a valid reason, and I let her off the hook. It's not that big of a deal, really." Sasuke blinked at her, still not believing her.

"You are acting oddly out of character," he muttered.

"You have no right to judge weather or not I'm out of character! I'm me, so whatever I do is in character!" Sasuke chuckled lightly and and poked her forehead with a light _tap. _She rubbed it with her fingers, puffing out her cheeks. She hit him with her shopping bags.

"Hey!" Sasuke ran away from (Name) through the thick crowd of people. "H-hey-! Grrr...damn you duck-butt! I will find you!" She looked all around, but couldn't find duck-butt anywhere. She grumbled to herself. "How the hell did he do that?! It's like he's some sort of ninja..." She then spotted a bench, near on of the stores that was unoccupied. She could get a better view if she stood on it. She ran up to it, and stood up on it squinting her eyes over the crowd of people. She got weird stares, but oh well. She was just hoping to spot spiky duck-butt hair stick out of the sea of people. It was kind of a hard hair-do to miss. She couldn't find him. As soon as she jumped down from the short bench, she sat down on it.

That's when she felt someone jab their fingers in her sides. "AHhh!" She spun around to look Sasuke in the face. He smirked.

"Got you,"


	12. Different

**With you...it's different.**

"PLEASE SASUKE!"

"No," I hung my head in disappointment waving my homework sheet for Trig. I had just gotten over my dignity to ask Sasuke for help on my homework and he refused. I mean honestly! Can't he be nicer? I slammed my homework down on the coffee table in front of him and he raised an eyebrow at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and crossed my arms while standing in front of the television, getting in Sasuke's view.

"You don't make a good window," I growled.

"Why do you have to be such a wet sock?" I say with a dark aura surrounding me.

"A wet sock?" He seemed dumbfounded and looked off to the side at nothing in particular. "Why a wet sock?" I let out a sight and put my fingers to my forehead at the thought of explaining.

"Have you ever stepped in something wet with your socks on? Well I'll tell you it isn't pleasant. Therefore you are not a pleasant human being. and two..." I pulled a mini water gun out of my back pocket, and squirted him in the face. He stood still, un-moving and gently wiped his face. "You're wet," I say.

**(3rd Person POV)**

"I can't believe I finally talked you into helping me with my Trig homework, but the way you are explaining this isn't helping." (Name) poked her cheeks with the eraser on the end of the pencil. "SINE, COSINE, TANGENT...MY ASS." I growl. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Fine, I'll be going then if you're being a sissy over a few trigonometric values."

"OKAY JUST HELP ME," She said impatiently. He sighed and took her pencil away from her hand. He started speaking slowly.

"Now, you see feta in the corner of the triangle right?" He pointed to the zero with a dash through it. She nodded. "Okay so it's asking you to find the tangent of feta and if you remember the words SOH CAH TOA you have to do what?"

"Opposite over adjacent..." She mumbled.

"Good, now just enter that in your calculator," She picked up her calculator and started punching numbers in.

"I got 0.42," She said.

"Correct. Do you think you can do the rest on your own?"

"Mhmmhmm" She sat there in front of him scribbling down answers. Sasuke watched her with his chin in his palm. Her determination made him smile slightly to himself. "There!" She said shoving the paper in his face. "Finished!" Sasuke looked over her work and gave her a head nod.

"Good,"

"YESSS! I got this test in the BAG, bruh!" She said filing away her papers in her binder. But Sasuke caught glance of something in her binder before she closed it. He pulled her binder closer and opened it again. "Hey! What are you-" He held up a quiz grade on the subject they just covered with a perfect score.

"You really needed that help I gave you!" He said sarcastically. (Name) looked flustered.

"I...I guess my skills deteriorated over the last few days and I forgot...?" Sasuke set the paper back down gently moving closer to (Name).

"Or...you just wanted to spend time with me~" (Name)'s face reddened.

"That's ridiculous!" He leaned down to her ear. His breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Or is it?" (Name) moved away to the other side of the room.

"N-n-no! You're crazy!" She averted her eyes from looking directly at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and was covering the silence in the house. "I'm going to my room!" She went to her bed and pulled out a book. She flopped down on her bed and drowned herself in the world. When it got to a boring part her eyes drifted to the calender that hung on her wall. She squinted at it.

Sasuke will leave in a few days.

She wasn't sure why, but as she saw those days on the calender her chest felt tight. Did she really not want him to leave?

**(Sasuke POV) **

I sat flipping through the channels on the television. At a commercial break, I glanced in the direction of (Name)'s room. _I wonder what she's doing..._

"RING! RING!" The ringing of his cell phone caught me off guard. I struggled to get it out of my pocket, and then pressed the button to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, it's your dad."

"Hey, how's that business trip?" I asked.

"About that...son...We are going to have to move here." I paused slightly at his words. All the way over _there?_

"

Wait...what?!" I asked. "You've got to be joking."

"Look, I know it is sudden, but by the end of the three weeks I'll be back and we need to pack and leave."

"Sudden!? Why are we moving?"

"They offered me a really great job here. Better than the one at home."

"I'm not going."

"Sasuke..."

"I said I'm not going! I can't leave (Name)-I mean I just can't okay?!" I pressed the button to end the call and rubbed my temples with my fingers. I heard a creak behind me and whipped my head around to see (Name) in her pajama's looking sadly at me.

"So...you're moving?"

**(3rd person POV) **

The words she spoke were painful to say. It was visible to any person that she was upset, but you could see in her face she was trying hard to put on her usual face.

"I'm not going to move," She looked at Sasuke seriously.

"But you're dad said..."

"I don't give a rat's ass what my dad said! I'm not leaving you-" Her eyes widened. She looked at the ground, trying to get a hold on herself. No matter how hard she tried, the tears threatened to fall.

"Why...why wouldn't you leave me?" She said softly. Her mother popped into her mind. "Everyone else leaves me. So why?! Why don't you leave?! Why are you so _different?!_" Her voice was cracking and barely audible. "I know you hate me! You think that I am annoying, I just know it." Faster than (Name) can handle, Sasuke practically ran over and pulled her into his arms.

"You really are an idiot." He held the back of her head with his hand

"You're an idiot!" She said back still holding back sobs. She still put her arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer to her. This man in front of her...she couldn't comprehend him. He was like a puzzle that had to many pieces and she couldn't find out how to connect them all.

"Stop crying...please don't cry. I hate it." She pushed him away forcefully. And wiped viciously at the tears in her eyes.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Sure you weren't..."

Although she didn't say anything... the words he said still rung in the back of her head.

_I'm not leaving you_


	13. Sayonara

**You guys will probably hate me after this chapter...I'm sorry...It had to happen though...**

* * *

**Even if you cannot hear my voice...I'll be right beside you, dear...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gaara had always felt out of place, especially when it came to (Name). Although he tries to hide his emotions carefully, seeing he with Sasuke brings this clenching feeling in his stomach. Why does he feel out of place? Well, he hadn't known (Name) for long but when she first opened up that door to him, he had to hold in his gasp. He thought he was getting closer to her, becoming her best friend. He was right of course, that is why his face twitched up to a slight smile when he saw a text from her.

'Gaara, you are someone I can rely on...right?' She wrote. Gaara stared at the screen for a few seconds before replying.

'Of course.'

'I want to talk to you about something...it's about Sasuke.' Gaara's breath hitched in his throat. He was hoping she wouldn't bring that asshole up.

' Ok,' he sent. He waited for his cell to beep again in the silence of his room.

'Sasuke said he is moving. He said he wouldn't leave, but I have a feeling he will go because of his father. I thought I hated him but I'm not so sure anymore.' As Gaara read the message over and over again in his mind, he clenched his teeth. He somehow _knew _this would happen. He knew Sasuke was going to hurt her someway or another, and it made him sick to his stomach. He moved his thumbs around hovering over the keyboard contemplating on what to write beck.

'He said he wouldn't leave right? If he leaves you that would just show how much he doesn't care about you.' It took (Name) longer this time to reply. When the beep rang out, it startled him.

'You think if he leaves, I could be happy?'

'Perhaps' Gaara rubbed his hands together. (Name) doesn't know it yet, but that messege she just sent...will be the key thing that Gaara will use to make sure (Name) ends up with himself.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you," The next day at school, Gaara pulled Sasuke to the side. He resisted at first, but Gaara made sure he had this conversation with him.

"What is it?" Sasuke said irritably.

"I heard you are moving." Gaara said darkly. Sasuke stared at him for a moment too long and quickly looked away.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"Have you considered (Name)'s thoughts about this?" Gaara's eyes seemed to look right through Sasuke. Sasuke shifted his weight on one foot and leaned against the brick wall of the school. "You know your father will take you with him. It makes me sick that you would throw false hopes onto (Name). You promise her you will stay, but what if you don't? Maybe you should just leave, besides she will be happier that way. You are not good for her Sasuke. Don't you remember, that she hated you?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and went to leave but Gaara caught him by the arm. "If you don't believe me, maybe you should look at this text she sent me." Gaara pulled out his phone and pulled up the text and shined it in Sasuke's face, and after his eyes moved along the screen, his face went pale.

**(Sasuke POV)**

'You think if he left, I could be happy?' I read the line over and over. I looked down at my feet, clenching my jaw. Is she not happy with me around? Would she be happier if I left?

**(3rd Person POV)**

~3 days later~

Sasuke stayed home from school. (Name) said that she would stay with him, but he told her to go without him saying her father would be upset if she missed another school day because of him. She had asked if today was the day his father came back, and he said yes. Sasuke told her that he needed to talk with his father, on the terms of moving. She was easily persuaded, and went to school normally. She was under the impression that Sasuke went to convince his father to let him stay...but that wasn't the case.

(Name) walked back to her house, eager to ask Sasuke how it went. She opened the front door and called out. "Sasuke! Yo! How did the thing with your dad go?" She received no response. She looked all around the house confused. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to her room. When she walked in, she noticed a piece of paper lying on her bedspread. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked slowly over to it. She picked it up with trembling hands, scared of the words the paper held.

_Dear (Name) –  
You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever.  
But I'm leaving with my father today, and I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, (Name), I know that you have always hated me, but I have a feeling that you began to soften up a little towards me.  
Gaara showed me that text you sent to him. I am sorry that I wasn't able to make you happy like you always wanted. Maybe if I leave, you will be able to find happiness because that is all I really wanted you to have. Considering you've been sad your whole life.  
The thing is, (Name) , I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray. I am not sure if you feel the same about me, but seeing that I am leaving I feel like what I say in here doesn't matter.  
I hope you'll forgive me someday for perhaps making things worse by writing this letter, but I could not leave without saying how I truly feel.  
But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. For you. And maybe even for me because I don't want to see you cry ever again. I wish that I could have turned back the clock so I could have found you sooner and loved you longer...that we might of had a chance.  
I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love how you get angry at me over the silliest things.I love how you surprise me with your watergun which seems to always pop out of nowhere. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.  
You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook which leaves me constantly feeding you even if you don't like my omelettes. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I don't expect you to feel the same way, considering that you will be happy and maybe even find a better guy than me, which may be Gaara.  
Tell you what: if in 5 years from today you want to meet me again, and we are still alive and breathing, I'll see you again. I'll find you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye, I hope we will meet again.  
Sasuke _


	14. Pain

**New Chapter : **

**That's the thing about pain...it demands to be felt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There is no description of the pain (Name) felt. She was angry, confused, and...sad. Her lips quivered, and tears rimmed her eyes as she finished reading the letter. She folded the paper quickly and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans. She clenched her teeth. _What is happening?! _Sasuke...why would he assume something like this? And Gaara...she _trusted _him! And he... She slammed her hand onto the wall in anger. As she was gathering herself, her eyes landed on her cell phone sitting on the dresser. She grabbd it and started to call Sasuke. The phone didn't even ring, and went right to the voice message. 'Sorry, but the number you dialed is not in service' She threw on her jacket and ran out the door to her car. She dialed Naruto, because he might know something. When he answered, she didn't even let him say hi.

"Naruto! Did Sasuke tell you he was leaving?!"

"Uh...yeah? Didn't he tell you?"

"Nevermind that. Where is he going."

"He said America. The flight leaves at 3:00 so in less than an hour-"

"Thank you!" She hung up. She shoved the key into the car and started the engine. She glanced at her clock. It read 2:45. "Dammit!" The airport is a half an hour away. But if she sped...

She whizzed down the street getting honks at her and angry yells out windows. She's lucky she hadn't gotten pulled over by now. When she got to the airport, she went through security and threw a fit when the officers wouldn't let her through quick enough. She looked at her watch. 2:59. She made it to the gate, hoping to see Sasuke there.

She didn't. She looked out the large window that showed the planes. A plane powered up and she watched it go up into the air. She placed her palm on the glass, while she rested her forehead on the window. She was too late.

"I thought you'd be here." (Name)'s eyes widened. That voice...

Gaara.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed out. Looks from people waiting for their flight looked their way. Gaara's face remained like a stone. A crack sounded as (Name)'s hand went across his face. At that, Gaara's eyes widened. He never expected (Name) to do that. He noticed how much attention they were drawing, and made a quick decision. He grabbed (Name)'s hand.

"We can talk about this where there isn't people listening in." He led her outside, but (Name) started to walk towards her car. "Hey! Wait!"

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see your face." She said viciously. As she stomped up to her car, she reached to open the door when Gaara grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the car holding her down. "Get off-!" Gaara crashed his lips to hers aggressively. She resisted and bit his lip, making it bleed. She was scared, but she wasn't about to let him kiss her without her consent! Gaara cupped her face in his hands and whispers in her ear.

"Don't you know how much I love you?" (Name)'s eyes widened. and struggled in his grip.

"NO! I don't! Why would you betray me like that and show Sasuke...you know that is not what I meant!" Gaara growled low in his throat.

"It makes me sick...it pains me to see you with anyone else besides me...He left you! Why won't you just be with me?!" The dark tone of his voice startled (Name). Was this really the kind Gaara she knew before?

_...I want Sasuke!_

...I don't hate him...!

...I want Sasuke back!

**_(Flashback) _**

_Sasuke never noticed the female who longed for his attention. The small Uchiha boy of age 10 didn't know his actions from right or wrong. Of course, he was always the one bullying or making fun of people. One day, the female who wanted the Uchiha's attention so badly finally got what she wanted unintentionally._

Sasuke looked out the window of his house. There stood the girl in front of her house holding a cardboard box who he always picked on. He believed her name was (F/N). There was a mover truck in front of the house. Sasuke was about to leave the window. It was none of his business if that loser was moving. "(F/N)!" Sasuke's attention was drawn back to the window. "Don't go! You are my best friend! You can't go!" A (h/c) young female was standing in the driveway next to the mover truck. He couldn't quite hear what (F/N) said back but he could hear what the (h/c) female yelled back. "It's Sasuke's fault isn't it!?" His ears perked up. It was the girl who was supposedly one of his fangirls. He watched as (F/N) spoke to her and the female hung her head. She began to walk away with tear stains on her cheeks.

He didn't know why, but he was entranced by how much she cared that her best friend was moving. Was it really that big of a deal for her? He turned around quickly when he heard something behind him. It was his mother who smiled down at him. "Spying on the neighbors, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Mikoto looked out the window when he didn't respond with a proper answer. She immediately chuckled.

"Spying on a girl? You like her?"

"What? No!" The tiny Uchiha puffed out his cheeks at his mothers assumption. Him? Like her? Please.

"What is her name?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know...and I don't care." That, however, was a lie. Her name was (Name). A name that stuck with him for a while.

_**(End Flashback) **_

(Name) shoved Gaara off of herself. "You know nothing about me! Sure, I hated Sasuke for a period in my life. A long one at that, but I don't know why he has been so nice to me and I'm not about to let him just leave me...!"

"Am I not enough to make you happy?"

"Gaara, it's not I don't want to be your friend, but what you did is unforgivable...and it made you into a total ass-hole in my eyes!" She yelled. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, and looked away disappointed. She huffed and got into her car. Before she closed the door she breathed out "Sorry Gaara." Before she slammed it shut and drove away.

She cried all the way home as she griped the steering wheel. When she returned home, she went straight up to her room and went to bed, and re-read the letter. Two times. Three times. Her eyes slowly closed as her eyes were still puffy from crying.

She might as well sleep for 5 years; there was nothing she wanted to wake up to more than Sasuke.


	15. (Name) is Going Where!

New chapter :)

* * *

**Missing you comes in waves. Tonight, I'm drowning.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**.1 year later.**

"Mr. (Last Name), how is (Name)?" (Name)'s father sighed into the phone and rubbed his eyes.

"She's the same as she has been for the past year, Gaara. She doen't talk to me anymore except a few words here and there. I wish she would just understand that Sasuke had to leave and it wasn't his choice." Gaara's end of the line was silent for a few moments.

"Can I speak with her?" He asked hesitantly.

"You know what she is going to say, Gaara. She doesn't want to talk with you. I don't know what you did to make her hate you so much. I guess she's like that with everyone now-" The phone was ripped out of his hand. (Name) held the phone up to her ear. "Listen here, don't call back here ever again or so help me god I will rip out your ball sack and feed them to vultures." She pressed the red button to end the call and sat the phone down gently. She smiled at her father and said "I'll be in my room,"

"(Name)!" Her father boomed behind her. She flinched at her fathers loudness. She turned slowly around and saw her father's face twisted in anger. "You can't live your life like this! You must understand that Sasu-"

"What?! Sasuke what?! I know why he left, you don't! That is why I am angry! Can't you see? He left _me._ He promised he would stay!"

"(Name)..."

"Whatever." She mumbled and went to her room was like her entire world in the past world. She glanced at her wall by the door. There was still a hole in the wall where she had thrown the dart at Sasuke the first day he was here. She ran her finger over it and sighed. She often wonders how Sasuke is doing.

She wasn't going to wait five years to see Sasuke again. What no one knows is that (Name) has been saving her money up for the past year, and was planning to see Sasuke. Soon.

In America, Sasuke was doing quite well. If you are talking school-wise. His grades were the highest despite him being a foreign student. Studies were the only thing he did to get his mind off of (Name). He wanted nothing more than to go back and find her and see her smile again. He was in the library, reading something for English. His eyes caught on (h/c) hair. His head jerked up. There was a girl, and no...it couldn't be... Sasuke touched the shoulder of the girl before thinking. She turned around.

It wasn't (Name).

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry...I mistook you for someone else..." she smiled and kept walking. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pinching. _Am I going crazy?_ It has been a year, and yet the feeling whenever he thinks of (Name) won't go away. To make matters worse, his father has been pestering him about finding a girlfriend. Sasuke has turned 17, and will be on his own soon. Itachi had stayed back in Japan, taking care of the business over there, and Sasuke's father had wanted him to take over in America as a successor.

He has gotten in fights with his father over this subject multiple times, and each one doesn't seem to sway his fathers decision one bit. He had told him he wanted to go back to Japan and he already had a girl in mind. Going back to Japan was out of the question, which also meant that Sasuke's 'girl in mind' was out of the question as well.

Sasuke had noticed all the times (Name) has called him, but he never had the courage to call her back. It would make things harder for both of them. He had stayed in touch with Naruto through E-mail, just telling him how things where. He asked about (Name) on multiple occasions, but Naruto said he hadn't spoke with her in a while; no one has. Sasuke just hoped she was doing okay. But Naruto, being the knucklehead he is, forgot to mention a really important detail.

"DOPE! You couldn't have told me that earlier?!" Sasuke yelled through the computer screen. (Skype is amazing).

"H-hey! Don't get mad, bruh! I just remembered it..."

"After a whole year?!" Naruto, if your wondering, forgot to mention the fact that (Name) had called him the day Sasuke left asking about his plane departure.

"I didn't think it was weird! I mean I don't even know why she would ask that..."

"You're a complete idiot..." Sasuke leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and rubbed his temples, clearly getting a headache from Naruto's stupidness. "Whatever..." A doorbell rang in Naruto's apartment.

"What the hell-?" It was 2:00 in the morning! Who would come to his house at this time? (He was obviously talking to Sasuke at this time because of the time difference.) "Hold on..." He told Sasuke. He made his way over to the door and looked out the spyhole. To his surprise, it was (Name). She knocked on his door loudly. He ran back over to his computer. "It's (Name)." He said. Sasuke's eyes widened, just before he ended the call. "Wait-!" (Name)'s knocking got impatient. "I'm coming!" He yelled back as he ran back to the door. He jerked the door open.

(Name) had shifted her weight on one leg and had a black bag slung over her shoulder along with a suitcase at her side. "Uhhhh..." Naruto was really confused. He noticed (Name) was wearing all black. "What are you doing here?" He asked slowly looking at her suspiciously.

(Name) blinked her eyes (which had dark circles around them from lack of sleep) and stated her business as if it was obvious. "I'm staying here for a while," She made her way into Naruto's apartment and threw her stuff down.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Naruto closed the door and made his way over to her. "Why are you here?!" He asked again impatient. She sat down on a small couch and looked up at him lazily.

"I sneaked out of my house. And this is the only place I could think of to come. And I'm sure you have information-"

"Hold on, slow down...why did you sneak out of your house?!" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"It holds too many memories. Plus, my dad is being annoying."

"You can't just run away from your problems (Name)..." Naruto sweat-dropped. (Name) smirked at him deviously.

"Can't you see? I'm not running from them, I'm facing them."

"I don't see how you are doing that." Naruto's eyes twitched thoroughly confused by this girl's logic.

"I'm going to America."

...

"NANI?!"


	16. An Unexpected Turn for the Worst

**If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever.**

"Sasuke, please meet Emi Hamasaki." Fugaku seemed to tower over him making Sasuke feel small at his father's polite smile. Although it wasn't exactly polite, it was one of those smiles where it could fool anyone else but the person he was smiling at. Taking his father's silent warning, he tried not to glare at the female before him. She had curly auburn hair and eyes that had a tint of purple in them. She was quite busty, and looked very formal. He didn't like how this was going. Nevertheless, he held out his hand slowly and spoke in fluent English, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." Not nice at all. She almost was surprised at the fluentness of Sasuke's English. She made no comment and took his hand.

"Likewise." She said in a voice smooth as honey. Sasuke nodded and took his hand away too quickly, but put his hand behind his head to cover it.

"She is the daughter of my business partner, I am sure you two can get along just fine." Fugaku said nicely. Sasuke glared at his father but he ignored him. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Sasuke, how about you show Emi your room?" With that, he left to go to the kitchen that was around the corner leaving Emi and Sasuke alone in the living room.

"Well," Sasuke breathed out stretching his arms above his head, "I guess I should show you my room," He lead Emi up the stairs and with each step a feeling of guilt and dread weighed down on him. It made him uncomfortable; this situation. He opened the door to his 'room' per-say. It wasn't really his room; his room was back in Japan. This was a stand-in. "This is my room," he said anyway.

"It's very nice." She said slowly. She looked around, possibly looking for a place to sit because just standing would be too awkward. "Erm…"

"You can just sit on the bed, I don't mind." Emi bit her lip and sat herself down on the bed slowly brushing her pencil skirt after sitting. Sasuke sat in a chair as far away from the bed as possible. "I suppose you already know what my father is trying to do." She chuckled softly.

"Oh, yes. My father is no better." She pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "But I must say, I am lucky that I am being put with someone as attractive as you." She said looking straight into his eyes. Now Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable to the extremes. He wants this girl to leave as soon as possible. Sasuke tried to laugh off his discomfort.

"Haha….well, I don't think that this will work out because I am not very good with relationships so I'll probably end up dying alone…"

"Don't be silly!" Sasuke looked at her very seriously.

"I'm not being silly…."

"Yes you are. With those looks, it is nearly impossible."

"Well looks aren't everything…" God, will she ever just shut up?

"True, but I'll be willing to marry you if it comes to that decision by our fathers." Sasuke gulped at the female who has now gotten up from the bed and was now inching closer and closer to him.

"Well, I wouldn't…."

"Why not? Am I not pretty enough for you?" That was not true at all, Emi was a beautiful girl, just not….for him. She wasn't someone who would throw a dart at his head or shoot him with a water gun every morning. As weird as his tastes are, he won't take anything else. She just wasn't (Name).

"It's definitely not that at all. I just…I just have someone else in mind."

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

"Well that is unfortunate. Maybe I could change your mind…."

"God, Naruto will you please hurry the heck up?!" (Name) and Naruto had landed in America with what seems like sheer will power because they just barely scraped by paying for the air fare as well as the rental car. (Name) packed very little, as well as Naruto. She yelled again at Naruto who was driving.

"(Name), I'm sorry but this freaking GPS is in English and that is my worst subject!" (Name) grunted. "Plus, these American cars are weird. And the road system too. I probably shouldn't even be driving for the sake of others on the road!"

"Stop whining, will yah? It can't be that hard. I mean even the signs have little pictures on them, I think that is dumbed down enough for you."

"Why you-"

/'YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION'/ The GPS system's female robot voice said.

"What did it just say?" Naruto asked.

"It means we are here! Stop the car!" Naruto pulled over to the curb, and (Name) jumped out to see Sasuke's house that Naruto had been nice enough to find out the address to. She and Naruto sweat-dropped when seeing the enormity of it. Naruto started to head for the front door but (Name) scolded him. She smacked him on the back of the head. "Baka! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I'm going to knock on the door, what else?" He asked irritably rubbing the sore area on his blonde head.

"Wha-wha-what are you insane?! Why don't you just give Sasuke a call and say 'Heyo! Guess who's standing at your door because we weren't stalking you or anything.'"

"Well do you have any ideas, Miss. I-am-going-to-face-my-problems?"

"It's no fun knocking on the door! Have you even seen spy movies at all?!"

"What do you suggest we crawl through a window? Pfftttt….." When (Name) was silent Naruto looked over at her concerned. "(Name)….no. No. Nonononononono. NO."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No." (Name) smirked and Naruto blinked and swung his fist in the air mad at himself for falling for it. "Dammit!"

"HA! Let's go." They scaled the perimeter of the house only to find no low windows that would hide their presence. Fugaku was near one of them and another one was in the sunroom which was adjacent to the kitchen and would not work because of Sasuke's dad being there. (Name) huffed and looked up. There were vines scaling up the wall of the house and she came to the conclusion that if she climbed up those vines, she could easily reach the second floor window and shimmy her way in. She began to climb her way up to her goal. She had finally reached the window to see a sight she did not wish to see.

And that was Sasuke kissing another girl.


	17. Explaination

**I had planned to say all these terrible things to you but in the end, I just want to tell you I missed you.**

(Name) had just stared in shock, and unable to comprehend the sight she saw. She then saw Sasuke shove the female away, but that was when he was about to say something to the unknown female when he saw (Name)'s downcast face staring at him through the window. Was it really her, or was it his imagination? No...this is not what he intended to happen!

"(Name)! What is it?" Naruto's voice said below her. She didn't respond, but she then looked down at Naruto sadly, but smiled.

"I guess we are not needed here. We should leave."

"What? Why?!" Naruto asked surprised. He didn't just come here for no reason. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed the screenless window open to see (Name) with no barrier between them. Her hands griped the window sill and the vines to keep herself from falling.

"(Name)..."

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Please, this isn't what it looks like..."

"I don't know why you are trying to explain this to me," She laughed despite how much she was hurt. "I mean, It's not like we dated or anything, haha. I get it. You found someone else to love. I'm happy for you-"

"You baka..." He pulled her into her room quickly. Seeing her practically dangling from the window made him nervous. After he had, he looked back at Emi and glared. "Get out." Her eyes widened. "And I don't care what you tell your or my father. Do what you want, and I'll do what I want. Now just get out, you already caused too much trouble." The redhead bitch ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sasuke locked it and sighed with his back to (Name). She was confused...they were speaking in English.

"Wait...what is going on?"

"Why are you here, (Name)?" He said five years, but it has only been a year. What is she thinking? (Name) raised her eyebrow at him.

"Wow, I don't even get a 'Hello'? You are still a duckass I see..." Sasuke still couldn't look at her, because he thought that if he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from kissing her. Her being here in his 'room' insulting him once again after a year causes his heart to race because it seemed to be too good to be true. He clutched his fists together tightly along with his eyes thinking hard. He then felt a sudden cold wetness run down his back. He turned around to see (Name) aiming her famous watergun at him. "You deserve it...you idiot!" She squirted it at him again, this time hitting his face. "Why did you leave me?! You said you wouldn't-"

"But Gaara..."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING GAARA SAYS YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU HATE HIM RIGHT?!" She bursted out. Sasuke blinked at her rage. "GAARA CAME ONTO ME AS SOON YOU WERE GONE I WAS SCARED, MAN."

"Wait...he did what?!" Rage surged through him. That fucking bastard did exactly what to (Name)?

"I took care of it. I haven't spoken to him since you left." Guilt and anger at how stupid he was ran through him. (Name) had been completely alone for all that time, and it was all his fault. "I cried when you left Sasuke..." she said softly. His heart melted; her voice was so quiet. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you made me cry..." She came closer to him and punched him square in the chest. "That stupid letter...I read it over 500 times..." Sasuke was silent. "5 years?! I missed you! Goddamit Sasuke...I love you!" (Name) closed the distance between them and hugged him tight around the torso. He returned the hug and held her head close to his chest.

How...how is it possible to love anyone else besides her? "I love you too..."

"I know that," she said into his chest. "I fucking hate that you are a dumbass and don't ask me shit confirming what other's say and leave me when you promised you wouldn't...I hate that you still haven't said sorry, you baka. I hate your stupid omeletes and the way you make me cry too much. But God, you are stupid and a fucking piece of trash."

"Well what do you like?" He joked.

"Too much than I care to say," He pulled her away and flicked her forehead. "Why do you always do that?!"

"It's how I show affection,"

"You should try other things instead," she puffed out her cheeks rubbing her forehead. She looked up to find lips on hers. He pressed hard against her and she returned the kiss back with her face flaming. His tongue slipped into hers causing her to gasp. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to have a better reach. Sasuke broke away and gave her one last kiss on the side of the mouth softly. "Like that?" He asked smirking. She opened her mouth, but nothing could come out. Then...a voice.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?!" Naruto yelled from the bottom. Oh god...she had forgotten about Naruto. And Sasuke had forgotten about Emi...

"SASUKE! What is going on up there?! Emi is frightened!" Fugaku's voice boomed from below, his feet stomping up the steps.

"Shit." He took (Name) by the hand quickly, and led her to the open window. "Yo! Naruto! Make sure (Name) climbs down safely!" (Name) made her way to the ground with Sasuke right above her. Naruto gave Sasuke a fist bump, after all they didn't see each other in person for a year either. "Let's go," They all got into Naruto's car with (Name) and Sasuke in the back.

"Do I even want to know?" Naruto asked while he drove to nowhere in particular. (Name) blushed thinking back.

"Nothing of your concern you ramen noodle brained baka." Said looking out the window.

"Awww! Why not?!" He obviously didn't get it.

"Just shut up, dope." Sasuke said.

"Who's dragging your ass around, teme?! Huh? Tell me who!"

"Well, you are. But I am quite worried for my safety with you driving." Sasuke said dryly.

"Whatever, asshole."

(Name) stared out the window not looking at Sasuke. But their hands were intertwined with each others. (Name) hopes that their hands will always be like that...because if Sasuke takes his hand away, she'd feel like something is missing.

**Awwww :') Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please comment your thoughts in the dibbly-doo below hehe :) Sorry about the length being a little shorter than usual. **


	18. Maybe I'm his Fangirl? -FINAL-

**We all love someone way too fucking much.**

Sasuke never let go of (Name)'s hand. She was nervous, but just the slight squeeze he gave her hand eased her anxiousness. "Sasuke...are you sure about this?" He looked down at her and smiled, almost mocking her.

"Hn. There is no reason to be scared. It's just my dad," She rolled her eyes and let out an agitated breath.

"I'm not scared..." she muttered. She shuffled her feet on the 'Welcome' mat in front of Sasuke's temporary house. "Besides! I don't understand why this is necessary..."

"Baka. This needs to happen."

"And why is that?!" She took her hand away from his and pointed an accusing finger at his face. His eyes crossed staring at the finger, and he brought his hand up and pushed her hand away slowly while intertwining their fingers together again.

"Because," He started "He needs to know the only woman I will accept marrying is you," Hearing these words, her face turned a deep scarlet.

"S-stop talking like that, y-you baka..." He chuckled softly and ruffled her (h/c) messing it up. Great, now she needs to fix it..."I never agreed to marry you anyway," She blatantly states puffing out her cheeks. Sasuke bent down and got close to her face.

"Hn..." He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Maybe I will be able to change that answer..." She fiercely pulled away glaring at him.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Duck-butt..." He smirked his infamous smirk and opened the door.

"So," Sasuke's father folded his hands and placed them on his lap very professional like. "This is (Name)..." She and Sasuke sit on the opposite couch. (Name) tried a smile, and to her surprise he smiled back. "You are (Father's Name) daughter, correct?"

"Uh, Yes." He nodded his head closing his eyes.

"He is a business partner of mine, as you know, and as well as a close friend." She looked at Sasuke hopefully. She really hoped that she can get along with his family, so their can be no tension. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand as if to say, 'See, I told you...nothing to be nervous about.' She rolled her eyes slightly. "..." Fugaku eyed the two, and softly smiled. "Sasuke, I don't understand why you didn't tell me that you had feelings for (Name) from the start..."

"I!-um..." Sasuke turned slightly red in the cheeks and looked away.

"What was that?" Fugaku held a hand up to his ear.

"Nothing!"

"Hn..." (Name) giggled slightly to herself. Like father like son, she supposed. "I figure you want to marry her."

"Yes-well-that's not until a while!" (Name) blushed this time as well. Fugaku laughed, and let out a sigh once he was done.

"Of course. You guys are only 17." (Name) watched the clock on the wall in the corner of her eye; she wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. "Well, Sasuke, I am glad you found a good girl, one that can make you happy." Sasuke's eyes widened, but then he closed his eyes smiling and thought to himself, me too Dad...me too.

(Reader POV)

"You promise you'll be back soon?" I ask Sasuke as I stand in front of the airport to go back to Japan. Naruto was waiting for me inside.

"I'll be back soon...I promise." Sasuke has to stay behind for another week, and finish up things with his father here but he promises that he'll be back soon.

"I really want to stay back with you, I just wish-" Sasuke tapped me on the forehead.

"I'll see you when I'm back[1]." I raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled. That baka...he always feels the need to do those types of things to me. I bit my lip and gripped my suitcase. As I got ready to turn around, a quick decision came over me. I ran back over to to him and planted a short kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear.

"I better see you...or you'll receive a dart to the head." He blinked at me, and smirked.

"Of course."

Of course, my dad was absolutely pissed when I came home and practically grounded me for my whole life. I tried to make my decision justified, but he still thinks "we should have talked it over". Well, a little too late now don't you think? I don't really see any point of grounding me considering I have no reason to sneak off to America again. It's been a little over a week, and as I look out my window in my room there really is nothing else to do because all my earthly possessions have been taken from me. I sigh. I really miss Duck-butt...although this wait is nothing compared to the one before. But now after I seen him, I feel like I can't tolerate being away from him any longer. I just really hope he will show up around here soon...

I started to fall asleep, but a doorbell awoke me from my wonderful sleep HOW DARE THEY. I grumbled as I got up and made my way downstairs to the door. I opened it, but no one was there. I started to walk out and look around but my feet bumped into something. I looked down to see a huge nerf water gun. I picked it up and saw a note attached to it. It read: You are going to need this. -S in sprawled handwriting. I smirked to myself. It was already filled with water. I stalked around outside my house, searching for...a certain someone. That's when I felt the cold wetness make my shirt stick to my back. I swung around to see the ravenette I longed to see. I laughed out loud and fired my own water at him. The spray from his hit me in the face and I closed my eyes holding my hands up blocking it. "AHHH!" I started to run away, but wearing flip-flops were not a good idea...

Sasuke easily caught up to me, drenching me from behind. When he finally caught up to me, he tackled me to the ground and held me down. Me and him were both breathing heavily, and for a matter a fact absolutely soaked. I laughed and he placed his face on the crook of my neck. As we are laying on the grass, the summer sun shined down on us. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I know," he lifted his head up and put his lips on my forehead, the same spot he tapped so many times with his fingers.

It's kind of crazy isn't it? I hate that he is stubborn. I hate that he makes my heart beat so fast. I hate his weird duck-ass hair. I hate the way he constantly makes me loose my breath. I hate that he can be a fucking piece of trash. Not to mention his weird omelets. But you know? I love all those things...and plus the endless list of things my mind racked together. I love the way his hands feel against mine, the way he taps my forehead, his smile and smirk, his voice, and how he can make me feel important and noticed...that I am not alone in the world.

I guess the good weighs out the bad, so what does that mean?

Heh, maybe I was a fangirl all along.

**[1]- SasuSaku. I really like this ship although it's not my favorite...but this scene made me feel really giddy with feels :') **

**So...this is the end :( I really hope that you enjoyed it and I want to thank all of you who followed this story until the very end. To those who commented, hearted, and even followed me...thank you. **


End file.
